Pirates Of The Caribbean My Version
by Lucas'sgirl
Summary: This is pirates, my way. It basically follows the plot line, but there are some major changes. Still has our favorite pirate and WE, R&R please, it's the only way you'll get another chapter!
1. A Pirate's Life For Me

Pirates Of The Caribbean(My Version) Summary: It's got all of the original characters, except for governer Swannn, cause he doesn't exist and there are some new ones. Goes along mostly with the movie's plot, but there are some major changes.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one but the people that were not in the movie, so don't even think about sueing me!  
  
Couples: Will&Elizabeth, Jack&AnaMarie, OC&OC  
  
Chapter 1: A Pirate's Life For Me  
  
Elizabeth Sparrow watched the sun set on the horizen. The sky turned to various shades of oranges, pinks and yellows. The soft sea breeze caressed her face and brushed stray tendrils of her auburn hair off her face.  
The fading light glittered on the hilt of the sord in her hand and the blade gleamed furiously, almost blinding her eyes. It was impeccably made, the one object in her possession that she prided herself on. It's weight was light and familiar in her grip.  
"The Diamond Cutter" swayed with the gentle waves, but mostly the sea was as smooth as glass, only a few waves about. Elizabeth found her balence was easy to maintian.  
She lifted the sword up and spun it in her grasp. The blade hummed with surpressed energy, as it sliced through the thin air. Elizabeth moved into the simple art of fencing. Soon, it was as if she were fencing with an invisible partner. If you listened hard enough, you could almost hear the clang of metal on metal. It was picture of beauty to see.  
Elizabeth breathed with each stroke, her muscles easily moved into the familiar rhythm, never missing a beat. Years of practice kept her in shape and she needed that out here. On the seas with the pirates. There was always the chance of being attacked, always.  
CLANG! Elizabeth's sword connected with something, metal on metal. The blade had clashed with that of another and the person on the end of its hilt was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.  
"You're looking good, Ducks." He complimented, as she pulled her sword back, as well as a step back. They began to circle on another.  
"Why thank you, Brother." She lunged forward and they met, blade for blade. They loud clang caused some of the crew members to stop what they were doing and look up.  
Elizabeth uttered a soft cry and they went into a sparring match. Every steps was fluid and graceful on her part. It was practiced and poised. Her lower arms absorbed the shock of the clash of the swords.  
Jack's steps, however, were sporatic and almost drunken, as if he had had a little too much rum before he came out to fight. Yet, each movement was sure and confident. Both of them alternating from offensive to defense mode with a simple flick of the wrist.  
CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! The blades hissed as they rubbed against each other, drawing back. They fought for another two mintues, just enjoying the vibration coming from their hilts.  
"Alright!" Jack held his hands up in defeat. "I need some rum and to take hold of me ship again. How 'bout a draw dear sister?"  
"Sounds fine." She agreed, pulling her sword back and replacing it in its scabbard. She was panting lightly from the workout, but that was it.  
Jack stumbled up the stairs to the top deck and began to bark orders. He ambled much like a zombie, but that was just the way he was. His attitude was all carefree and a bit drunken, but Elizabeth loved him anyway. He was the only family, besides the crew, that she had left.  
  
Will Turner rotated the hilt of his latest creation in his grasp. It was light and rather easy to handle. This one had been made special for the Commodore himself and Will had immediately set out to do his best work and it seems he had achieved it. This sword was far greater than any of his others.  
Thomas Brown snorted in his drunken slumber from the corner. Will rolled his eyes and sighed. It was such a waste. Brown got all of the compliments for HIS work. All Brown did was sit there and sleep after drinking too much. Just once Will wanted a real adventure, where he'd be recognized for his talents.  
The chiming of the church bell signalling six o'clock shook Will from his daydreams. Tucking the medallion, his father had sent to him, beneath the folds of his shirt, he placed the mightly swords in its scabbard, but not before retrieving his own and securing it at his hip. He made sure his hair was smoothed back, before leaving the shop and crossing the street.  
Commodore Norrington didn't live too far from the shop, so it wasn't like he had to walk too far, but he still got to take in the sights of Port Royale at night. He sighed, as he watched couples go by hand in hand. He'd like to have that in his life too, but the shop didn't leave him much time to develope a social life, much less meet a girl.  
"Hello Mr. Turner." The Doorman greeted him kindly. "How are you this fine evening?"  
"Never better and yourself?" Will smiled at the Doorman, he was nothing but kind, to nayone or anything that approached this house.  
"I'm doing just fine, thank you. The Commodore is expecting you." He opened the doors to allow Will entrance. The halls were vast, but Will knew where he needed to go. The Commodore's private study wasn't too far from the entrance.  
"Aah, Mr. Turner, I've been expecting you." The Commodore stood from his desk, smiling kindly.  
Will couldn't help, but smile in return. This was the man who had rescued him and found him a home. "I brought you that sword you wanted." He held it out to the Commodore.  
The Commodore inspected it. "It's a magnificnet piece of work. My compliments to your Master."  
  
Will felt his face drop, but didn't let that show in his voice. "May I?" He held his hand out and the Commodore handed it to him. He balanced the sword on his fingers, just in front of the hilt. "As you can see, it is perfectly balanced. the tang is just the width of the blade." The expert swordsmanship, he flipped the sword up, causing the Commodore to jump back and Will caught it deftly, handing the sword back to the Commodore, hilt first.  
"Impressive." The Commodore smiled in delight. "Picked up a few swordsman tricks?"  
"Just a few." Will answered, smiling to himself inwardly. "I'd best be going now."  
"Good evening, Turner!" The Commodore called after him cheerfully. "I'll see you soon."  
Will shoved his hands in his pockets, watching the setting sun on the horizen. The Horizen, it always seemed so damn near impossible to reach. It was on the horizen, where his dreams of adventure seemed to settle.  
It was then that he saw a speck on the horizen, really far off. He smiled to himself. 'Keep on dreaming for it, Turner!' He shook his head and made his way back to the blacksmith's shop, afterall, he did have to close up. 


	2. I'll behave if they do

Chapter 2: Hunting  
  
"Hoist the sails you Scalliwags!" AnaMarie barked, lugging two pails of water to the railing, where Elizabeth stood. There were only three females aboard this ship, AnaMarie, Elizabeth and Gweniviere, or Gwen, as we more commonly called her.  
"Port Royale's not too far off." Elizabeth pointed North to the small strip of land they could see from the ship. "I suspect we'll be there on the 'morrow."  
"That's what the Cpt'n says." AnaMarie dumped the pails over board, releasing their dreadful smell. They both made a face. "Gibbs was hiding some fish under his bed, waiting for the right time to eat them. The right time was four months ago." She explained.  
Elizabeth gagged, before regaining her composure. "I'm in dire need of some new clothes. These are so worn that they are mere thread that covers me." Elizabeth examined the blotchy breeches and shabby tunic. "Good thing for this corset, though I'm glad I'm not wearing it as tight as the women in London." Making her look feminine was a black leather corset that fit all the right places, establidhing the fact that she was a woman.  
"Those boots are in good condition too." AnaMarie nodded towards the soft leather boots that went up to the knee. Tucked into each was a dagger of fine steel.  
"Yes, but I'd like a new pair of breeches and a tunic. Maybe a dress. Jack would let me spring for it." Elizabeth tugged gently on the strings of the corset, but not enough to tighten it.  
"Of course he would. He wishes you and I would dress more like Gwen, but Gwen doesn't fight now does she? She cooks, tends and cleans for us." AnaMarie frowned.  
"She was an orphan when we found her. We weren't about to leave her there to die. She earns her keep around here." Elizabeth nodded to the fifteen year old girl, who was scrubbing the deck along with the other crew members.  
"Aye, that she does." AnaMarie agreed grudgingly. "I've got nuttin against her, just she makes us look bad."  
"No, we can handle ourselves, she hides below deck." Elizabeth pointed out. "I enjoy being a Pirate."  
"Aye." AnaMarie wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and they made their way up to Jack.  
"Ducks, Kitten." He nodded to them in a way of greeting. "What's on your minds?"  
"Jack, would it be too much for us to get some new clothes while in Port Royale?" Elizabeth cooed sweetly. It was the only way to get anywhere with this man.  
"What? You want a dress or something?" He arched an eyebrow at them.  
"Yes. I could use some new breeches and a tunic too, but that can wait. I'd really like a dress." Elizabeth nodded.  
"I suppose. We'll be docking for a few days I hope. I wanted to see if there were any sightings of the Black Pearl, savvy?" Jack began to hum.  
Elizabeth felt her blood run cold at the very name of that cursed ship. Captain Barbossa had called mutiney and marooned her brother on a deserted island. He had almost had Elizabeth raped, if she hadn't broken free and dove overboard after her brother.  
"Barbossa." She spat his name like a curse and Jack's cheerful hum ceased. He gave her an amused look, before fiddling with one of his rings.  
"I promise, Ducks. We will get him and make him pay." Jack assured her. A few seconds later, he continued on with his merry tune.  
She nodded in response and left AnaMarie with him. She moved to the stern and wtched Port Royale come closer and closer. From what she could see it was a well kept little town, not a likely place to find pirates. Thank goodness Jack didn't have his pirate's flag up. That would have been disasterous.  
Jack scurried up beside her as soon as they were pulling into the dock, a few hours later. "Nice town. It's bloody Dickensville."  
"Be nice, I don't need you getting our crew into trouble. I don't fancy rescuing you this time." She nudged him with her shoulder.  
"Ducks! You need me to run the ship!" Jack pretended to be offended.  
"If you get yourself into any trouble, I'm sure AnaMarie, Gibbs and I can handle it."  
"Don't you start with me, Ducks." He warned, but he was grinning. "Alright, I'll behave if they do."  
"That's all I ask." She patted his arm. "Ready to go ashore, Capt'n Sparrow?"  
"Ready, Ducks. I need me some rum."  
"Let's go!" Elizabeth grasps two ropes and hands one to Jack. He grins merrily at her and with a swing they leave the ship and land on the docks.  
"Aye you!" A portly gentlemen rushes over, carrying a small leather book. "It's a shilling to dock your boat here and I'll need to know your names?"  
Jack shot her a familiar look, before digging into his pockets. "What do you say to three shillings and we forget the names?"  
The portly man looked at the gold coins, before snapping his book closed. "Welcome to Port Royale, Mr. and Mrs. Smith."  
Jack winks at the man, before looping his arm through Elizabeth's and they head into town. "He thought us married!"  
"Eww." Elizabeth shook her head in distaste. "That thought makes me sick. I'd have to be bloody mad to marry me own flesh and blood."  
"No need to be telling me that!" Jack steered her into the crowd. He tossed the little bag of change he had stolen from the Harbour clerk and tossed it to Elizabeth. "Go buy something pretty."  
She grinned cheekily at him. "I'll do that!" She disappeared into the crowd. She wanted something to stop men in their tracks.  
  
Jack sauntered across the docks, taking in the sights and sounds of the little town. He grinned at the sight of a really pretty boat, "The Interceptor", of course, it couldn't compare to "The Black Pearl" or "The Diamond Cutter" for that matter, but it was a pretty boat.  
"Aye you!" Two redcoats rushed in front of him. "There are no civilians allowed down here!"  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I'll let you know." He went to go past them, but they jumped in front of them again.  
Jack heard the sounds of a big event happening across town. "It seems like there's a shindig going on over there. So tell me, why are two fine upstanding gentlemen like yourselves unable to recieve an invitation?"  
"Someone's got to keep civilians off these docks. 'The Interceptor' is the fastest boat in the Caribbean." One of them puffed up proudly.  
"I know of a faster one, it's supposed to be nigh uncatchable, 'The Black Pearl'. Plus, my ship over there, 'The Diamond Cutter' could out go this ship too."  
"The Black Pearl' a mighty pirate ship with black sails. It doesn't even exist." One over the redcoats scoffed.  
"Yes it does, I've seen it." His companion argued. While they were busy arguing, Jack made his way aboard "The Interceptor", before they noticed he was gone. They came rushing after him, thrusting their guns in his face.  
"You're not supposed to be on here!" One them yelled, panic-stricten.  
"I'm sorry, but it's such a pretty boat." Jack rotated the wheel.  
"Alright you, what's your name?"  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"What business to you have in Port Royale? No lies."  
"Alright, I'm here to gather a new crew and them I'm going to go out and blow up some ships!"  
"I said no lies!"  
"I think he was telling the truth."  
"If that was the truth, he wouldn't have told us."  
"Unless, he knew that you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you." Jack grinned at their blank looks. Elizabeth would be proud of him now. He stayed out of troubles and confused a couple of morons.  
  
Will ambled along the streets of Port Royale. Watching happy families raom around doing their shopping and such. He felt terribly alone, when he watched people together because he had to face the fact that he was alone, always alone.  
He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice where he was going until he bumped into somebody. He looked down and felt his throat go dry.  
"Hmph, you may want to be more careful next time you do that." She sprung idly to her feet. "The next person may not be so nice about it."  
"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He stammered. She was beautiful, long tresses of auburn hair and sharp blue eyes. Her face was smooth, with a small, slightly pointed nose and shapely eyebrows. It was somewhere between delicate and homely.  
"Yes, that much was painfully obvious." She smiled and rubbed her back a moment, before holding out her hand. "Elizabeth Sparrow."  
He gently took her hand and her eyes widened in surprise. "Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough. Will Turner."  
"No, they're not that rough actually. Try shaking hands with sailors. Yours are surprisingly gentle." She smiled warmly. "Now, Mr. Turner, if you could be so kind as to point me towards the nearest dress shop?"  
"Please, call me, Will, Ms. Sparrow. " He looked down and noticed her hand was still in his and she was making no move to pull it away. "It's just over there."  
"Thank you, Will, but please call me Elizabeth. No one calls me, Ms. Sparrow." She shook her head with a quiet laugh, causing her curls to swing around her face, before settling just behind her cheekbones. "Well, it was a pleasure to make your aquiantence. Good day, Will." She pulled away and began to move across the street.  
"Good day." He called after her and she tossed a smile over her shoulder, before continuing across the street. "Elizabeth." He whispered, letting the name roll off his tongue. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. 


	3. I Made Some Friends

Chapter 3:  
Jack grinned, as he spotted what he was looking for. "Aha, rum!" He turned to the two redcoats, who had followed him back to the docks. "Lookie Boys, rum! Rum, Rum, Rum!"  
"Yes, Mr. Sparrow, rum." One of the redcoats laughed nervously.  
"Capt'n, Capt'n Jack Sparrow!" Jack corrected, shaking his finger in the man's face. "Why can't people ever get that through their heads. Only Gibbs and my sister seem to get that!"  
"You have a sister? Is she here?" One of them perked up.  
"Yeah, Ducks is here. Shopping for a bloody dress, but don't get your hopes up. I wouldn't let her be courted by either of you two. She's a sailor, jus' like me and neither of you seem like daring men!" He chuckled drunkenly, althoug he hadn't even touched the rum yet. "My sister likes her men bold. She is related to me, you know."  
"I'm bold!" The redcoat declared indiginantly.  
"Yeah, your coat maybe, but would you run up and slay pirates and go through hell and high water, just for her affections?"  
"Officers." A new voice stated, Jack turned and found himself facing the Commodore himself, behind him stood a young man, dressed very humbly.  
"Commodore Sir!" The Redcoats turned to face him. "We were just watching him ,he's drunk and it looked as if he were going for round two." They gestured to the rum.  
Jack, however, got closer to the young man. "What;s your name, Lad?"  
"Will Turner." He stated with a frown, taking in Jack's appearance.  
"Now this Lad here." Jack pointed to Will. "He's bold and daring."  
"He's a blacksmith, not a military man or sailor." The redcoat snapped.  
"You can just tell." Jack hummed and made closer for the rum. "Drink up me hearty, yo ho!"  
"Aye!" They stepped in front of him. "You aren't going anywheres."  
  
Elizabeth stepped out of the shop and nearly dropped her packages. There was Jack, talking to two redcoats and the Commodore himself. Will was also standing there, frowning at his antics. She winced, 'He promised me no trouble.'  
She made her way toward them, placing her packages on a crate. "Commodore?" She asked hesitantly.  
They all turned to face her. "Elizabeth?" Will whispered in surprise.  
"Yes Miss?"The Commodore looked down to her. She recognized that gleaming look in his eyes, it was of hunger and lust. She had seen it before, many of times from Barbossa himself.  
"Pardon me." She struggled to remain polite, when it would be oh so satisfying to wipe that look off his face. "I'm terribly sorry, but this drunk is......."  
"Ducks!" Jack interupted her, sauntering over to wrap his arms around her. "Look Ducks, I made some friends. With the Commodore himself!"  
"Jack, you promised me no trouble." Elizabeth turned to face him.  
"Correction." He pulled his arms away and put two fingers on either side of her face. "I said I'll behave if they do and no trouble, cause they're behaving." He let out a drunken laugh.  
"Jack, how much did you have to drink?" Elizabeth frowned at him.  
"Um, none here Ducks." He thought for a moment. "Um, I lost count after the first five bottles on ship." He shrugged.  
"Jack!" She shook her head and sighed miserably. "I'm really sorry, Commodore. He didn't mean any harm. He's just got a fascination with rum."  
"And pretty things, like that boat, right Ducks?" He grinned merrily. "Ooh, look at all the people. Are you twinses?" He asked Will, who frowned in disgust.  
Elizabeth looped her arm through Jack's and steered him back towards the Commodore. "I'll take care of him, promise."  
"Ducks, they have such a pretty boat. Did you see?" He pointed blindly into the harbor. "Haha, and really bad eggs! Sing with me Ducks."  
"Jack!" She scolded.  
"Oh come on, Ducks! You love me, don't you?" Jack laughed to himself.  
"It's a good thing I do or I'd shoot you." She mumbled. "I beg his pardon. You see he's my........"  
"Yo ho, yo ho, A Pirate's Life for me!" Jack bellowed, before spinning around to face Will. "You know, you look awfully familiar. Have I threatened you before?"  
"I try to avoid familiarity with Pirates!" He spat.  
"Well, I wouldn't want to to put a blackmark on your record." Jack spun around to face the Commodore. "It was really nice meeting you, Commodore." He thrust his hand out.  
Instead of shaking it, The Commodore snatched his hand and pushed the sleeve up. "Been in Port Royale long, Pirate?!" He spat, pushing the sleeve up further. "Aah, what do we have here. Well, well, well, Jack Sparrow."  
"Cat'n, Capt'n Jack Sparrow, if you please." Jack corrected, stumbling slightly.  
"Men, fetch some irons." The Commodore ordered.  
"Commodore, please. I beg his pardon!" Elizabeth panicked.  
"I'm guessing you'd be his wife. A pirate too, I suppose." He grasped her arm tightly in his other hand.  
"I'm not his wife!" Elizabeth snapped angrily. The Commodore tightened his grip. "Commodore, you're hurting me."  
"Nothing less than you deserve Pirate." He sneered.  
"Get your ruddy hands off my Ducks!" Jack snarled, jerking free.  
"You and your girlfriend or whatever, are Pirates!" The Commodore snapped.  
"She's not the pirate, I am and she's my sister you bloody Prat! Let her go!" Jack pulled Elizabeth free. "She's trying to turn me into a good man and if you ever touch her again, I may revert back to my old ways!" Jack lied.  
"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped softly.  
The Commodore winced. "I'm terribly sorry, M'Lady. I didn't know you weren't a pirate or his sister."  
"You're pardoned, Commodore. I only ask you do the same for my brother." She replied hopefully.  
"He's a pirate, Miss. I'm afraid I must follow my duties." He shook his head sadly. "Take him to the gallows." He ordered.  
"Commodore please." Elizabeth begged, as they cuffed Jack and began dragging him away.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Sparrow. You have my condolences." The Commodore dismissed her plea and followed them.  
"Damn it!" Elizabeth kicked the crate. "You can take the condolences to hell with you!" She hissed.  
  
Will watched Elizabeth kick the crate and muttered insults under her breath. He was relieved that she was not married or being courted by that Pirate. Although, he felt bad that she was related to one and that she happened to care for him.  
"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't like your brother, but I can tell he means a lot to you." Will apologized, moving to stand beside her.  
"It's not your fault. He's my only family and he's going to be hanged! What am I going to do? He promised me he'd behave! He promised!" Her eyes began to well up.  
Will felt sorry for her and gently touched her arm in a gesture of comfort. "I wish there was something I could do to help."  
"Unles you can break him out of jail, I doubt there is anything for you to do." Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Thank you, anyways."  
Will's heart went out to her. He didn't know what it was like to have a family, since his mother died. He imagined it would be terrible to watch your only family member executed, but what could they do. He had to accept the consquences of his actions. 


	4. I Just Hope We're Not Too Late

Chapter 4:  
Elizabeth made her way back onto "The Diamond Cutter" dejectedly. The crew were all ainging merrily to Jack's favorite tune, when she boarded. They stopped imediately upon seeing her.  
"Ms. Elizabeth? Is something the matter? Where be Jack?" Gibbs approached her with caution, seeing the tears in her eyes.  
"He got himself caught, by the Commodore." Elizabeth stated, tossing her packages in the private cabin she shared with Anamaire. "I would have been down there with him if he hadn't lied for me. Scaliwag! How are we supposed to save him?"  
"I don't know, Lass. Damn Wanker! He shouldn't have drank so much Rum!" Gibbs shook his head.  
"Idiot!" Anamarie snapped. "How could he do this to us? He knows this ship needs him! This crew needs him!"  
"Let's just get some rest mates." Gibbs soothed. "Jack ain't going anywhere for the time being. Might as well get some shut eye. We'll fgure this out in the morning."  
"Gibbs is right, Ana." Elizabeth nodded. "Let's sleep on it. We'll have a better plan by morning."  
"Alright. Lights out, Maties!" Anamaire stalked to the cabin She couldn't fool Elizabeth though. She knew Ana was as worried about Jack as she was. Maybe more so because Ana was in love with him.  
Elizabeth tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't seem to fall asleep. It was earlier than she usually went to bed, but Jack was also on her mind. Anamarie seemed to find sleep easily. she was snoring in her bed on the other side of the cabin.  
Just as she turned over, a loud boom erupted. Shaking the ship like an earthquake, Elizabeth sprung forward. She knew those guns. Anamaire also sprung up.  
"What's happening?" She shouted, scrambling out of bed.  
"The Pearl." Elizabeth jumped out of bed. She pulled on her corset and leather boots, before grabbing her pistol. She flung the door open and rushed outside. Anamarie right behind her.  
"Lass, what's going on?" Gibbs and the rest of the crew were on their feet, staring at the massive Pearl. It's cannons were blasting up the town of Port Royale.  
Suddenly, it dawned on her. Will Turner, Bootstrap Bill. He was in danger. He was what they wanted. Panicked, she spun around to face the crew. "Don't just stand there! It's the Pearl! Gather your weapons and protect the civilians. We need Jack for this one. I'll get him. Make sure they take no one aboard, go!" She barked. The crew imediately gathered their weapons, just as one of the Pirates, swung aboard their ship.  
Grabbing the nearest thing, Elizabeth took the hammer and swung it hard, hitting him right under the chin, sending him flying back overboards. The crew made their way ashore, attacking every nearest pirate.  
Elizabeth swung off the ship, landing gracefully on her feet. She went in search for Will. She'd be damned before they get him. She swung at any Pirate in her way, knocking them out with the hammer. Some of these men used to be her friends. Now all she felt was burning hatred towards them. Civilians were screaming and running for cover, as the Pirates looted their city, setting their houses and shops on fire.  
She finally found him, as a Pirate hooked him around the neck and yanked him forward. He raised his axe threateningly. "Say Goodbye!"  
Elizabeth swung as hard as she could, hitting him right in the back of his head. "Goodbye!" She snarled, watching him tumble into the street.  
"Elizabeth!" Will looked rather relieved. Just then, another Pirate came up to them, swinging his sword wildly. Will flung his up and countered him, swing for swing. Elizabeth watched in awe for a moment. He was a bloody brilliant swordsman.  
Then she realized that they had to get to Jack. "Hey Basher!" The Pirate turned to her, only to meet and hammer in the face. "Good to see you again too." She smirked, grasping Will's arm, she dragged him through the crowd.  
"Where are we going?" He asked, following her.  
"I'll explain later. Right now, we need Jack."  
"But he's drunk, what can he do?"  
"You'd be surprised. He sobers up rather quickly." She charged again, knocking two Pirates aside, in the process.  
The Gallows weren't very far ahead, they reached it, just as a whole blew through the side wall. Three pirates scrambled out, none of them Jack. She heard one them tell someone he had the worst luck in the world and she knew it was Jack. She scurried forward, pulling her pistol out. She knocked the guard out with the butt of her pistol and hurried down the stairs.  
"Jack?" She called.  
"Ducks! I'm over here!" Jacks arm stuck out through the holes between the bars. She rushed towards them.  
"Jack, it's the Pearl!"  
"I know Love, get me out of here!" He demanded. She swung her hammer at the lock, jarring the lock open. "Nice work , Ducks!" He kicked the door open.  
"Got any other weapons on you?" She turned to Will. He handed her his pistol and she tossed it to Jack. "Let's go!"  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Sparrows?" A new voice interupted. She turned to see two Pirates glaring upon them. "Why, Elizabeth, you look absolutely ravishing."  
"Sorry, can't say the same about you!" She snarled, rotating the hammer in her grasp. "You can go to Hell."  
Her lunged forward, grasping her by the throat, pushing her into the moonlight. His hand turned skeletal. She gasped in surprise.  
"So there is a curse?" Jack asked, but it was more of a statement.  
"You know nothing of Hell." The Pirate snapped, letting her go. Her hand instinctively went up to her throat, massaging it gently. The two Pirates disappeared back up the stairs.  
"Jack!" She turned to face her brother. "Will!" She nodded to Will, who frowned at her confused.  
Jack's eyes widened, as he got her meaning. "The medallion!"  
"This?" Will held up the glittering piece of aztec gold. Elizabeth, tugged it off his neck. "Hey!"  
"Trust me!" She told him. "Jack, get Will to the boat, safely!"  
"What are you going to do?" He demanded.  
"Give them what they want." She smirked, before jogging up the stairs. She shoved the medallion into her corset, before running to the wall where the Commodore was fighting with his men.  
"Commodore!" She shouted running up to him.  
"Ms. Elizabeth." He turned to her startled. She thrust the medallion into his hands.  
"It's what they want, but for god's sakes, if they catch you, do not tell them your name is Norrington, they'll shoot you on the spot. Tell them you're Turner or something. They'll spare you then. Be careful!" Elizabeth swung off the wall, racing towards her ship.  
Suddenly, she was yanked back viciously by none other than Morris. The giant black pirate with studs in his face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Sparrow."  
"Morris." She spat distastefully. "Get oyur filthy hands off of me!"  
He backhanded her hard. "I'll enjoy, finishing you off, Sparrow!"  
Elizabeth rubbed her cheek, before grabbing her pistol and shooting him right in the chest. He yelled and stumbled back, while she scrambled to her feet and ran. She had just about reached "The Diamond Cutter", when he caught her again. She did the only thing she could do, she screamed.  
  
Jack shoved Will on deck, where his crew where fighting Pirates. He knocked one aside, before pointing to his cabin. "Hide in there!" He ordered. "I'll be back in a moment."  
"I will not hide." Will snapped.  
Suddenly, a piercing scream rung in their ears. Jack's heart leapt into his throat. He knew that scream and it sent chills down his spine. "Elizabeth!" He ran for the railing and found Morris with her swung over his shoulder and she was pounding his back with her tiny fists. The big pirate paid her no mind, as he led her aboard "The Black Pearl", he recognized Pintel and Ragetti dragging the Commodore behind her.  
Within minutes, The Pearl was pulling out of the Harbor, taking Elizabeth and the Commodore with it. Jack let out an anguished yell, before spinning to face the crew. "Hoist the sails, now! They've taken Elizabeth!"  
  
Will felt fear run through his veins, the minute Jack told them Elizabeth had been captured. The crew members around him scurried to work of setting the ship asail. Jack swearing ever curse he could think of, ran up to the wheel. Will followed.  
"What will they do to her?" He asked fearfully.  
"You've got eyes in yer head, Boy! They're ruddy Pirates. What do you think?!" Jack slammed his fist on the railing. "I'll kill each and every one of them."  
Will felt white hot rage course through him. "We have to save her!"  
"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Jack snapped. "But, "The Black Pearl" is the fastest ship ever built. It's nigh uncatchable."  
"Do you know where they're going?" Will asked, watching the Pearl disappear.  
"I've got a guess, yeah. I just hope we're not too late!" Jack spun thw wheel, trying to get out of the harbor as fast as possible. 


	5. My Brother's Captian Jack Sparrow

Hey, I know in the last chapter I called him Morris, but that was because I couldn't remember his name. I know now that it's Bo'sun Chapter 5:  
Elizabeth snarled, trying to break loose of Bo'sun. She kicked, squirmed and wriggled, but it worked to no avail. She heard the crew shouted gleefully and soon she was swung back onto her feet.  
"Lookie what I found boys!" Bo'sun grinned, spinning her around. The crew cheered, leering at her distainfully.  
"Let me go!" She demanded, shrugging out of his grasp. She spun around to glare at him. He grinned down at her, looking at her from head to foot.  
"You Chaps remember Ms. Sparrow, don't you?" He leered, grasping her by the upper arms. There was a chorus of yeses from the crew. "Yes, I thought you would."  
"You lay one hand on me and you will all be cursed to hell, forever this time." She spat, matching Bo'sun's gaze.  
He backhanded her viciously. "Shut your mouth, Ms. Sparrow, if you know what's good for you!"  
"Let her go!" A deep commanding voice boomed. Everyone turned to see a figure emerge from the shadows.  
Elizabeth froze, her face going from one of hate, to one of loathing. "Barbossa." She glared at the man and his vile monkey, that sat on top of his shoulder.  
"Ms. Sparrow. My, my, I did not expect to see you again." He turned to stare sharply at Bo'sun. "I said let her go."  
"Aye." The big brute released her arms and she gratefully stepped away from him. She spun around to face Barbossa.  
"How in blazes did you get off that island, Ms. Sparrow?" He asked, hobbling towards her.  
"You forgot one thing, Barbossa." She sneered, placing her hands on her hips.  
"It's Captain Barbossa now, Lass."  
"You don't deserve to be Captain of this ship. You are a backstabbing, manipulating, daft Bastard."  
"Watch your tongue, Ms. Sparrow. Or I might just have to cut it out."  
  
"I'd die first."  
"Very well, that can be arranged. Now Lass, what did I forget, when I last saw you."  
"My brother is Captian Jack Sparrow." She taunted, in a very Jack like fashion.  
"Well, I won't be making that mistake again. Come, Ms. Sparrow. You shall dine with me this evening."  
"Thank you for the invitation, but I am disinclined to acuest your request. I'm not very hungry." She threw one of his old sayings back in his face.  
"Then you can dine with the crew and be naked." Barbossa's face lit up with amusement. The crew cheered.  
She huffed and marched forward, past Barbossa to the upper deck. "Take Mr. Turner below." She heard Barbossa order. She had almost forgotten the Commodore had been taken aboard.  
"You lay one hand on me, Barbossa and you'll dearly regret it." She spun around to glare at the older man.  
"No need to worry about that, Lass." He matched her glare, before gesturing to the cabin in front of them.  
  
Jack stared at the treachorous sea before him. "The Black Pearl" was not in sight, but he had an idea where they were going. Gibbs, AnnaMaria and the rest of the crew took his orders without question, for they loved Elizabeth too and wanted her back safe and sound.  
Jack's gaze drifted to Will Turner, who was leaning against the rail, staring out at the vast ocean. It took no genius to see that the Lad had taken to fancying his sister. Not that Jack really blamed him. Elizabeth was beautiful and her spirit was full of valor, knowledge and beauty. Plus, she was a force to be reckoned with, when she was angry. Jack ALMOST pitied Barbossa and his crew for they were in for a good verbal bashing and given the chance a physical one too.  
Will seemed to sense his gaze on him and turned around to meet it. Jack gestured for him to come closer. The boy frowned, but came closer.  
"I need to ask you something. My crew and I are willing to do just about anything for Elizabeth. What I need to know is how far are You willing to go to save her?" Jack asked.  
Will contemplated the question a moment, before finally answering. "I'd die for her."  
"Oh good, no worries then." Jack smiled to himself. This Whelp wasn't so bad afterall. Maybe he was worthy of Elizabeth's affections. He was willing to die for her and she had saved him back in Port Royale.  
  
Will watched Elizabeth's brother contemplate something, beforehe began to hum a merry tune. Will took it as his cue to leave and moved back down onto the main deck. His thoughts returned to Elizabeth.  
What he had said was true. He would die for her. She had saved him and found her way into his heart. Whenever she was around he didn't feel so alone anymore. It was strange, seeing as he had only known her a day, but he loved her anyway. She was different from the other ladies in Port Royale. Instead of being proper, she was tough, outgoing, yet at the same time hestitant and cautious. She took no heat from anyone, least of all Jack and she fought with her heatr for something she had believed in.  
These qualities called to him for some unknown reason and he didn't care in the least. He just wanted her back safely and to be able to tell her how he felt. He knew there was a strong chance that she would not return his feelings, seeing as she didn't know him that well, but he had to tell her. He had watched chances pass him by long enough and he'd be damned if he let this one pass him by too.  
  
Okay guys. You know the drill, review for the next chappie! I love Will, he's so hot and rather sweet too. 


	6. Your Cursed Crew

I just want to clarify some things up. Don't worry, I'll continue this fic. I'm enjoying it myself and I did not mean for my author's note to sound bitchy, but I put up two chapters and didn't get any reviews for them, so I wanted to make sure that people were still reading. Anyway, this story will continue.  
A few of you asked me about the nickname "Ducks", so I'll tell you why I chose it. My older brother's best friend is from England and he's like a second older brother to me and he calls me "Ducks" and when I wrote this, I could picture Jack saying it, so it worked. Don't ask me why I'm called that, I tried, he won't tell me, but I found it rather cute, so I'm not protesting.  
Oh, and Mary Hayden I'm sorry about the ff.net nickname you wanted, but I love CMM. I know it has nothing to do with this story, but I wrote OTH and GG fics too, I didn't want a second penname either. I planned to do other catagories. Click on my name and check them out if you want. Oh and about that claus, this is a slight AU fic, so I didn't think of it that way. Um, let's just say, Jack was marooned a few years later, making Elizabeth fourteen or so. She is the same age as Will, don't worry, not Jack. I agree with the odd factor.  
  
Chapter 6:  
Elizabeth sat at the table, glaring at Barbossa with immense loathing. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, unimpressed by the elaborate meal that had been set out. Infact, she was wondering why the hell Barbossa was bothering being nice to her.  
"Come on, eat. You must be starving." Barbossa encouraged, a smile on his face.  
She couldn't argue with that. She was starving, but she tossed one more glare, Barbossa's way, before digging in. Never, had food tasted so good, well, wait, it had tasted this good after she and Jack got off that island.  
"Try the wine." He handed her a glass. She foolishly gulped it down, enjoying the taste. She hadn;t had wine in awhile. And the apples, one of those next." He held a ripe green apple out to her.  
She gulped and felt the color drain from her face, when the thought jumped into her head. "It's poisened(sp?)." She stated, bringing a hand to her stomache in a somewhat protective gesture, although, she knew if the food had been poisened nothing could save her.  
Barbossa laughed heartily, causing her pulse to jump. "Ms. Sparrow, we have no means to be killing you."  
"Why not? It's not as if you need me." She argued.  
"Yes, but it has been quite awhile since there has been a woman on board, not since yerself. My men would like a woman's presence now and again." He grinned.  
"You sick Bastard." She hissed. "I will not be a playtoy for your cursed crew!"  
"Ah, so you do know about the curse. Well then, you know we can't really enjoy your company, at least not that way." Barbossa stood up to stroke his wretched monkey.  
Elizabeth grabbed the knife and hid it in her napkin, waiting for the opportune moment. "I don't know much about your curse Captian, just that you're skeletal in the moonlight. Jack knows the details more than I."  
"Ah, the moonlight shows us for what we really are, neither living nor dead." He turned to her, moving closer.  
She siezed her chance and slammed her knife home. Barbossa merely laughed and pulled it out of his chest. "I'm curious, Lass. What did you plan to do after killing me?"  
Elizabeth bolted out of the cabin, only to scream in shock at the crew in skeletal form. Suddenly she was being propelled around, before she tripped and fell through the deck. Luckily, the crew had been waiting for her with an old sheet. They bounced her up and she screamed, wanting off. As if her thought had caused it, a skeletal pirate swung on a rope and caught her midair. Swinging her to the top neck. She sent a heel kick up into his chest, before running to the opposite side of the wheel. She turned the wheel, eahc spoke hit him under the chin, before his neck snapped and to her shock, he out it back in place.  
She screamed, running and hiding beneath the steps. The monkey found her though, and he was more vile cursed than normal. She ran back for the cabin, where Barbossa caught her and tossed her in, closing the doors behind her. She heard laughing outside, but paid no mind to it. How could she fight pirates that couldn't die?  
  
Will fought against the stormy wind, securing the cannons with the rest of the crew. This storm was getting ugly. It was going to tear right through the sails if they kept going. Jack, however, stood dormant in is spot. Glancing down every so often at his compass, that didn't point North.  
His thoughts strayed to Elizabeth, hoping she was alright. Jack had been right about one thing, she was beautiful and they were pirates, he shuddered to think of what they'd do to her. He was with Jack one hundred percent, he'd kill them all given the chance. He knew Elizabeth could protect herself as best as she could, but she had been taken captive without any weapons, while they had them.  
"Boy, secure that next cannon!" Gibbs yelled, pointing to a sliding cannon.  
Will threw himself at it, pushing with all his might. The cannon rolled back to its spot and Will retied the ropes. Well, he had wanted an adventure, now he found it. He just hoped that Elizabeth didn't get killed during it.  
  
Jack snapped his compass closed. The more this storm raged, the more time Elizabeth would be spending with Barbossa's crew. White hot rage went through his veins at the very thought. She was not what they wanted, so who's to say they'd be nice to her.  
"Jack, we've got to lay anchor!" Gibbs yelled,running up the steps to the top deck.  
"She can hold a bit longer." Jack argued, watching the sails strain against the storm. 'Not too much longer, but longer enough to get a little further.' He thought.  
"What are you doing?" Gibbs's eyes widened.  
"We're catching up." Jack's tone was final, as he steered the ship through the rough waters. "The Diamond Cutter" was the second best ship to "the Pearl", she could weather this a bit longer and no one knew ships better than he did. Even if they built them, Jack could find faults that were rather serious.  
His gaze drifted to Will, who was securing the cannons. The boy had some strength on him, thank god. Annamaria was a little farther down, doing just as well as the men, maybe even better. He smiled at the thought. Elizabeth and Annamaria were the only females he had ever met that took no crap from men and worked just as hard as they did. He knew he'd never have to worry about her in a scuffle for she could hold her own.  
All he need was Elizabeth and "The Pearl" and his life would be perfect. Sure, "The Diamond Cutter" wasn't going anywere. His gaze fell on Will again. Maybe, just maybe, the boy could handle a ship, with Elizabeth's help it wouldn't be too hard for him. The boy was trustworthy and his father was Bootstrap Bill. We'll just have to see what happens.  
  
TBC Review if you want more. 


	7. Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold, Mat...

Chapter 7:  
"The Diamond Cutter" cut through the sea, still going strong from braving last night's storm. Jack knew she could. Just as he knew Elizabeth was still going strong. They shared the same bloodlines, she wouldn't be a Sparrow if she gave in now.  
That was the thought that gave Jack the most comfort. She was a bloody Sparrow and could get herself out of a pinch when needed. Barbossa could never break her, no matter how hard he tried. She'd just keep on fighting. Elizabeth could brave anything, just like her brother, maybe even more so.  
"We coming close, Capt'n?" Gibbs climbed aboard the upper deck, followed by Annamaria and Will.  
"The Pearl' should be nearby, Mate. Just have to find her and get my Ducks back. Then we'll worry about getting back me ship." Jack handed the wheel over to Annamaria. "You think you lot can handle this ship, whil Turner and I go ashore for a bit."  
There was a loud chorus of "Ayes" from the crew. Jack nodded and began to lower a lifeboat. Will followed him closely, looking rather uncertian of himself.  
"Um Jack?" He began, before mustering up his confidence. "You knew my father, didn't you? You and Elizabeth."  
Jack looked up sharply. "How do you figure that?"  
"You both knew my medallion and you both were rather panicked when you learned my name." Will crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Yeah, we knew your father. Probably one of the only ones who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill. He took pretty good care of Ducks. Good man, good pirate." Jack bent over to continue untying the boat.  
"You lie!" Will snapped. "My father was a sea merchant!"  
"Look here, Boy. Your father was a Scalliwag, jusr accept it." Jack scoffed, not taking his eyes off the boat, until he heard Will draw out his sword.  
"My father was not a Pirate."  
"Put that away, Son. Unless you want me to beat you again."  
"You didn't beat me, you ignore the rules of engagment in a fair fight. In a real fight, I would kill you."  
"Well then, I guess I don't want to fight fair then do I?" Jack drew out his pistol. "Now, I can't save Ducks by myself then, Savvy? So, you can either except the fact that your father was pirate or you can't. Either way, I'll win."  
Will dropped the sword with a loud clatter and Jack put his pistol away. "We're going ashore."  
He regathered his sword and helped him lower the boat. Then the two fo them scurried overboard into it and Jack began to row towards the caves ashore.  
  
Elizabeth watched helplessly as they dragged Norrington up front. The guilt was just starting to settle in. It was her fault that the Commodore was going to die. She kept telling herself better him than Will, but it was no use. She'd still be the cause of his death no matter what.  
She couldn't do anything to help him either. Not with Bo'sun holding her hands tied behind her back and plus she was weaponless. God, where was Jack when you needed him.  
'Off drinking rum.' She answered her own question with an eye roll.  
He always knew how to get out of fixes like this, but here she was, Elizabeth Sparrow. His sister, same blood running through her veins and she felt utterly helpless. She had no clue what to do.  
Barbossa was yelling to the crew and they were agreeing with him, but Elizabeth's thoughts were too occupied with an escape plan topay attention. Norrington looked ready to cry and all these pirates yelling were not helping calm him down.  
'Jack! Where are you?' She yelled helplessly in her mind.  
  
Will stared around the cave in wonder, as Jack rowed through it. They had found "The Black Pearl", but no Elizabeth. Jack seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday, so Will felt a bit better too. Although, he was still pretty worried.  
"So, what's the code?" Will asked, recalling a conversation he overheard between Jack and Gibbs.  
"Simple, when a man falls behinds, he's left behind." Jack replied, continuing to row the boat forward.  
"Not heroics in piracy, huh?" Will muttered sarcastically.  
"You know, for someone who's not interested in having anything to do with pirates, you sure are well on your way to being one." Jack commented.  
"How's that?" Will snapped.  
"Well, first you come with a Pirate to break another pirate out of jail, you jump aboard a ship with a bunch of swashbucklers, you proceed to fancy a pirate and..." Jack grinned when he saw Will looking at the glittering coins on the sea floor. "You're completely obsessed with treasure." Will tied the boat and Jack climbed out.  
"I'm not obsessed with treasure." Will snarled, following him further into the caves.  
"Not all treasure is silver and gold, Mate." Jack gestured to a hole in the rocky wall, where you could see the pirates gathered around Barbossa and Norrington, with a brute of a pirate holdong Elizabeth oof to the side and she looked panicked.  
"Elizabeth." Will whispered.  
  
Okay, I know I'm mean for ending it there, but I've got to go. So, review if you want more laterz! 


	8. Your Jacky Will Be Fine

Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I took so long to update, but with midterms and all these projects my teachers shoved at us for the end of this term, I haven't had time to look at my computer, much less type on it, but it's a new term now, so things have slowed down and I should be able to update more frequently. You all have no idea how badly I've wanted to update, but my parent's are really strict when it comes to grades, so I've been busy. Anyways, i'm back and i won't hold you up further from the story.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"That's it?" Elizabeth turned and stared in disbelief at Bo'sun. All Barbossa did was cut Norrington's hand and press the medallion into the wound. Norrington looked ready to swoon with relief, as the medallion dropped into the chest with the rest of them.  
  
"Did it work?" Ragetti asked, as the Pirates began to clutch their chests, looking for some sign of life, giving Elizabeth the chance to slip away from Bo'sun to Norrington's side.  
  
Elizabeth jumped, as Barbossa fired a shot into Ragetti's chest, but instead of falling dead like one might expect, he just stared at the bullet hole.  
  
"You're not dead!" One of the Pirates pointed out.  
  
"He shot me!" Ragetti pointed to Barbossa in hurt shock.  
  
"It didn't work!" The other pirates began to mumble and converse angrily amoung themselves.  
  
Barbossa rounded on Norringto nad Elizabeth. "You! Was your father William Turner?"  
  
"No." Norrington whined, looking pleadingly into Barbossa's face, but all he recieved was a swift punch that sent him tumbling down the side of the gold pile.  
  
"You!" Barbossa glared at Elizabeth, his eyes mad with fury. "You set this up. Who is the person with the veins that carry the blood of William Turner?!"  
  
Elizabeth just glared back defiantly, silently daring him to do his worst, nothing with pull the name from her lips. CRACK! Barbossa's hand whipped soundly across her face, sending her stubling down beside Norrington, while the other Pirates began to round on Barbossa.  
  
Ouch, that stung. She winced and suddenly felt a hand clamp intself over her mouth, her eyes widened and she found herself staring into Will's warm chocolate brown eyes. She relaxed visibly and climbed into the water after him. Norrington was aready swimming towards where Jack awaited on the otherside, behind all the angry pirates. Elizabeth's hand fisted around the medallion that had fallen with Norrington and she swan after Will, remaining as silent as possible.  
  
Jack's strong arms hoisted her out of the murky sea water and he gave her a quick hug. "Get started back towards the ship." He ordered, pointing towards the direction where Will and Norrington were heading.  
  
"What about you?" Elizabeth asked fearfully.  
  
"I'll be fine, got's me a little business with Barbossa, concerning me Ship and the treatment of my beloved Kin. Now, go with Will. I'll meet with you soon." He gave her a gentle shove towards Will, who was waiting for her.  
  
"Jack!" She whispered feverently.  
  
"Go on, Ducks! You're Jacky will be fine." He gave her a strong shove and she headed towards Will reluctantly. It was futile arguing with Jack, he was a Sparrow after all. His will was strong.  
  
"Elizabeth, come on!" Will hissed nervously, leading her back into the water, out where "The Diamond Cutter" sat achored in the sea. She heard the angered shout from inside the caves and she winced. 'Be safe, Jack. Come back to me!' She prayed, before concentrating her efforts on getting out to her ship.  
  
Okay, We'll end it there for now. I'm sorry that you thought I was dead Sami, lol. I'm going to really try to update faster now that the insanity is over. So, tell me what you think so I can post the next chapter sooner. 


	9. I'm Captian Jack Sparrow

Chapter 9: Jack's POV:  
  
I let out a sigh a relief once Elizabeth followed Will out. Now it was time to put my plan to work. Grabbing and ore and slipping into my drunken swagger, I round the corner where Pintel and Ragetti and a bunch of other pirates were coming my way.  
  
"You!" Rogetti snarled, showing off his awful teeth. "You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"Am I not?" I looked down and flet my chest, pretending to be a drunk. I turned, planning to walk away, when the other pirates showed up behind me, all brandishing their weapons. I frowned, trying to remember the word. "Parsley, Parmul, par, par, par, oh whats the word."  
  
Pintel looked thoughtful for a moment, before blurting out. "Parley?"  
  
"Yes." I pointed at him and nodded. "Parley."  
  
"Parley?" Ragetti growled towards Pintel. "Curse to the depts whoever came up with that stinking parley."  
  
I pushed his pistol down. "That would be the Flinch."  
  
Suddenly, the pirates behind them seperated an old Barbossa himself pushed through, staring at me in disbelief. "How in blazes did you and Elizabeth get off that island?"  
  
"When you marooned us on that godforesaken spit of land, you forgot one thing, Mate." I grinned cheekily.  
  
"And what's that?" Barbossa asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm Captian Jack Sparrow." I taunted, holding the ore out to the side, taking a slight bow.  
  
"Yes well, Elizabeth said the exact same thing. I'll be making sure I don't make that mistake again." Barbossa turned his back. "Shoot him!"  
  
The Pirates closed in, but I smirked. "The Git's blood didn't work, did it?"  
  
Barbossa held his hand up and slowly spun back around to face me. "You know who's blood, I need?"  
  
I leaned upon the ore. "I know who's blood you need." I repeated.  
  
Elizabeth's POV:  
  
I climbed over the rail of the ship after Norrington. "Not more pirates." He whined.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Diamond Cutter, Commodore." Gibbs tipped an invisible cap to him, before turning back to me. "Welcome back, Elizabeth. Good to see you're safe and sound." A soft thud notified us that Will had climbed over the rail. "Hey Boy, where be Jack?"  
  
I looked to Will as well, who looked rather uncomfortable. "He fell behind." He replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and steering towards the steps that led below deck.  
  
"Keep to the code!" Gibbs said with a note of finality and a trace of sadness.  
  
"Weigh anchor, hoist the sails!" Anamaria barked. "Split quick you dibbis!" Was the last I heard before Will shut the door behind us.  
  
"You said that you had the Commodore give Barbossa my name as his." He tilted my face to check the cut. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know." I dropped my gaze.  
  
"That'll need some cleaning." He reached for a rag and a bowl of water and began to clean at the cut. It stung for a moment and I gasped. "Sorry, blacksmith's hands. I told you they were rough."  
  
"No. I mena yes they are, but....." I trailed off, as he pulled his hand away. "Don't stop." I whispered.  
  
His brown eyes looked up into my own and he scooted closer, leaning towards my face, but I pulled back a bit. "Here." I pulled the medallion out of my bodice. This is yours?"  
  
He gazed down at the medallion in his hand. "I thought I had lost this. Why did you take it?"  
  
"Because I was afraid they would take you and that would be just awful. " I looked away.  
  
"It wasn't Norrington's blood they needed. It was mine." His fist clenched around the medallion. "The blood of a pirate."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Will." I apologized, before standing up, just as he slammed his fist on the table. I fled to the upperdeck, leaving him in peace.  
  
The crew was in completel chaos, once I was fully on deck. Gibbs was barking orders to the crew. They were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "What's happening?" I shouted to Anamaria, who was at the wheel.  
  
"The Balc Pearl! She's gaining on us." Anamaira shouted back grimly.  
  
I ran to the rail and leaned over. Sure enough, the cursed ship was giving chase and gaining rapidly too. I sucked in a deep breath and raced up to Anamaria. "We're shallow on the draft?" I asked.  
  
"Aye!" Was her response.  
  
"Well, then can't we loose them amongst those shoals?" I pointed out westward.  
  
Gibbs followed my direction and spun around to face them. "We don't have to outrun them long. Just long enough."  
  
Anamaria spun the wheel hard. "Lighten the ship. Stem to stern!" She barked.  
  
Gibbs leaned over the rail. "Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" He ordered.  
  
The crew were throwing everything they could over the sides once Will came back up, staring at us in bewilderment.  
  
"All hands on deck! ose everything we can!" I shouted, leaping over the deck onto the main one and shoving another crate overboard. "Come on you Scaliwags or your lives are the next things lost!"I ran back up the steps. "Anamaria, we're still not going fast enough! They're sending out the sweeps!" I stared back at the ship that was on our tails.  
  
"It was a good plan." Anamaria soothed. "Up til now!"  
  
Will jogged up the steps, stopping beside me. "Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"  
  
"With what?" Anamaria and I said in unison.  
  
"Anything! Everything!" Will flailed his arms. "Anything we have left!"  
  
"Load the guns!" Gibbs shouted. "Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass." I shot look Will a proud look, before he turned to help out. "With a Will!"  
  
Gibbs and Will ran back up to us a few minutes later. "The Pearls going to comes up on our Port Quarter. She'll rake us without even presenting a target."  
  
I took charge. "Lower the anchor on the right side!" I snapped, the three of them just stared at me blankly. "On the starboard side!"  
  
"It certianly has the element of surprise!" Will shrugged.  
  
"Damn it! I'm a bloody Sparrow! This Jack's ship! Do as I say!" I snapped again.  
  
"You're daft Elizabeth, you both are!" Anamaria shook her head.  
  
Gibbs and I shared a look. "Daft like Jack!"Gibbs moved to the rail. "Lower the starboard anchor. Do it you Dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons."  
  
"Someone get the Commodore! We'll need all hands for this!" I shouted, grasping a loose rope, I swung down onto the main deck and into my cabin. I yanked out my sword and secured it at my hip. I grabbed a spare for Will and tossed it to him, when I emerged.  
  
The anchor snagged and I felt the ship twist. "Everybody hold on!" I cried, grabbing the rope that Will held on. 'The Diamond Cutter' made a mighty creak and began to turn around. "Let go!" I shouted to Anamaria, who took her hands off the wheel.  
  
The Black Pearl turned swiftly to avoid hitting us and soon we were parallel to each other. The men on both ships began yelling and I let go of the rope and snagged a pistol. "Now!" I heard will shouted. "Fire!" Came Barbossa's cry.  
  
"Fire all!" I screamed and the cannons exploded, jarring holes in both ships. Then we began to shoot with the muskets and guns. I fired the pistol like there was no tomorrow, watching pirates fall into the water.  
  
"We could use a few more ideas, Lass." Gibbs yelled, taking place beside Will.  
  
I growled and turned to him. "Your turn!"  
  
"We need us a devil's dowery!" Gibbs replied.  
  
"We give them him!" Anamaria approached, holding a pistol to the Commodore's head.  
  
"Anamaria!" I cried.  
  
"He's not what they're after." Will shook his head.  
  
"The medallion!" I exchanged a look with Will and he tore off below deck to find it.  
  
"They're coming aboard!" I shouted, watching hleplessly as the Diamond Cutter's main mast fell over onto the Pearl.The Pearl's cursed crew began to swing over to our ship and I shot at the first one I could.  
  
I was out of amunition and took to fighting with the butt of my pistol and my fist, when one of the grasped me by the shoulder spinning me around and rasing his sword. Then, someone grabbed his wrist. "That's not very nice!" Jack chasited. I grinned and knocked the pirate overboard.  
  
"Jack!" I hugged him. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"I'm Captian Jack Sparrow, Ducks. How could you forget?" He pulled back and glanced around. "Now where is dear William?"  
  
I glanced around helplessly, not seeing him anywhere. "Will!" I shoved my way through the crowd. This was not good.  
  
"Will!" I cried, spotting his hands through the holes of the trap door.  
  
"Elizabeth!" He cried, trying to push through.  
  
I shoved and pushed, but the mast wouldn't budge. "I can't move it!" I yelled.  
  
Then I flet two hands grasp my arms and yank me. "Will!" I shrieked, struggling to get back towards them. "Jack!"  
  
"Elizabeth!" I heard Will yelled again, before I was swung onto the Pearl and tied in with the rest of the crew.  
  
"Will!" I screamed, trying to break free, but it was useless.  
  
Okay, I love this story personally and I haven't updated because I only got one review after I posted the eighth chapter, but then I got a second. I never not finish a story. So I will finish this one, with or without your reviews, but I really apreciate getting the reviews. 


End file.
